


Don't Take Love Off The Table Yet

by mukeinruins



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, I Tried, M/M, Wet Dream, dont hate me, thank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeinruins/pseuds/mukeinruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Having to sit on a crowded tour bus with Michael wasn't the hardest thing that day so far."</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Luke has a wet dream about Michael and it helps him discover some feelings that have been there all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take Love Off The Table Yet

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best  
> I actually kinda like the outcome of this  
> Thank you for reading  
> Title is from Death Valley by Fall Out Boy  
> Enjoy!

  _Nothing but panting and moans filled the dully lit hotel room. My mouth fall open without making a sound as Michael pounded into me relentlessly. The pleasure I was feeling made my eyes roll back and my body arch into him. The sounds that were leaving his mouth played over and over like a ballad in my head. His green eyes connected with mine as he continued slamming into me. The whimpers and whines I was making would be embarrassing in any other scenario, but not now. My climax hit me with a hurling speed, making Michael's exit my mouth. As I was coming down I w-_

"FUCK NO". I yelled as I woke up. What the fuck was I doing dreaming about Michael like that? I mean he was hot, like really really really hot, but he's my best friend. It was probably just the tour and tiredness getting to me. I started to get my stuff together and get ready to check out. Ignoring how impossibly hard I was in my pants.

Having to sit on a crowded tour bus with Michael wasn't the hardest thing that day so far. I could barely look at him, and whenever I did all I could hear were the sounds from the dream. Oh what I would give to hear those in perso-wait no what the hell Luke? What? I shouldn't have these thoughts about him. I just need to catch up on some sleep, probably. We don't have a concert tonight so that's an upside to today. I tried to distance myself from Michael as best as I could, but he always seemed to be there. "Hey Luke." Michael took a seat next to me in the back lounge. I kept my eyes locked to my phone screen, not daring to look him in the face. From my peripheral vision I could see Michael resting his chin in his hands, looking so small and cuddly, adorable even. I finally gave in and looked at him-big mistake. My eyes met his again and I was automatically reminded of how they did the same thing in the dream. I began to stiffen up in my pants, I had to look again but I couldn't. Something about him was so captivating. My eyes fell to his lips, so red and plump as normal. I had to get out of here. I excused myself and walked to my bunk, pulling my shirt down slightly over my groin. I needed to figure out what the fuck was wrong with me.

It was one in the morning but I couldn't bring myself to sleep. I was worried that I would have another-incident-involving Michael, again. I was so tired. I struggled to keep my eyes open until finally I dozed off.

_My hands roamed Michael's shoulders and biceps. His grip on my hips tightened as our lips fit together perfectly. My skin felt on fire as his lips traveled down my neck and chest. The moans I was making got louder the closer he got to the spot where I craved him most. He kissed around my belly button, traveling around and leaving bite marks and hickeys on my hips. Finally, his warm breath fanned over my throbbing har-_

"Luke wake up." I felt someone shake me.

"Wha-OH FUCK". I shot up from laying down, hitting my head on top of my bunk in the process. I winced in pain and looked to my right to see who it was. I was face to face with Michael, making moaning sounds appear in my head and being made aware of the boner I was sporting. I crossed my legs to try to conceal it the best I could.

"W-whats wrong?" I managed to stutter out in my disoriented state. "Nothing you were just making noises in your sleep and I was worried." Oh shit.

"Oh sorry, nothing wrong just a bad dream I guess." If only you knew. With that he turned away and went back to his own bunk.

I lay back down staring at the top of my bunk just thinking. That's the second dream I've had about Michael. Like I'm seventeen for fucks sake, I shouldn't be dreaming about him that way. Michael's hot as fuck, and don't get me wrong, I'm not saying I wouldn't let him take me in the middle of the fucking stage if he a- No, no, stop it. I can't do this.

After willing my hard on to go away, I finally went back to sleep.

I woke up the next morning thankful I didn't have another dream about him. When I walked into the front of the bus with the other guys something about Michael seemed...off. He didn't seem sad or anything, he just looked at me like he knew something. He couldn't know about the dreams. No way. The day went on as normal, driving for a little and preparing for tonight's show. We arrived at the arena and went inside to prepare. We still had a good 2 hours before we had to be on considering we got there pretty early. Michael told us something about going out to pick something up before the show. Before we could answer anything he left. Michael returned back around 20 minutes later without a word. He walked to the bathroom and shut the door quickly. We gave each other questioning looks but no one said anything.

Around an hour later Michael emerged from the bathroom. Clad with hair blacker than night. I was leaning against a wall and nearly dropped my phone. I couldn't stop staring at him. The way it contrasted against his pale skin and blood red lips made me want to scream. He looked so fucking good. My mouth was hanging open, I was so in awe. "We ready for the show?" He asked us like it was nothing. He walked over to where I was standing and leaned up to my ear.

"Close your mouth babe, you'll catch flies." He whispered to me, his warm breath feeling so good on my neck it drew a small whimper from the back of my throat. He brought his index finger to the bottom of my chin and gently closed my mouth. He went to walk back to the couch, but not before giving me a small wink. The other guys were complimenting him on his hair and how sick it looked, but I couldn't care enough to listen. I was too caught up in thinking about what the hell just happened. And how much I liked it.

The show was going great so far. The fans went crazy over dark haired Michael. I mean, i did too. Michael was giving it his all out there as per usual, and in my opinion, that was fucking rude. He looks so hot over there, sweaty and absolutely shredding on his guitar. I need to hurry up and find out what these sudden feelings are for him. I took a cursory glance over at Michael, he was up-close-and-personal with his mic, fingers moving quickly on his guitar in the most delicious way. The thought of what else those fingers could do made my dick jump slightly in my pants. I looked away fast with a smile and tried my hardest to focus on singing and not messing up.

I walked with Calum and Ashton in between me and Michael. Trying to not get too close, but somehow he managed to get closer to me. "Great show, right mate?" He spoke loudly, throwing an arm around my shoulders. My stomach fluttering from the simple touch. What is happening to me?

"Y-yeah, it was." I mumbled out with a forced smile.

Since I was taller, I had to look down at the pale boy. His black hair sticking to his face, some of the hair dye running down. Sweat still coating his body. I would love to make him sweat in a different situation. Jesus Christ I'm such a pervert. We were performing in the same state tomorrow so that means we have a hotel tonight.

Unfortunately we would have to pair off and share a room. Sharing rooms isn't so bad, actually. You get used to it after a while. We pulled up at the hotel and entered through the front doors. One of our security guards went to the front desk and brought back our room keys. We escorted us up to the floor we were staying on and handed Ashton both keys.

"Alright boys, choose who's with who and settle in. Check outs at 11 tomorrow morning." The guard spoke before heading back down to the ground floor. "Ash is with me." Calum spoke up, taking the keys from Ashton's hand. He kept one for himself and have the other to me for Michael and I. They entered their room a few spaces down and I unlocked our door. I walked in first and picked the bed closest to the window, dropping my duffle bag onto the floor and laying down. The tiredness from today finally catching up with me. "Hey don't fall asleep on me yet you bitch." Michael said breaking the silence, while throwing his duffle bag at my feet.

"Shut up I'm tired." I mumbled with my face down. My words were muffed by the mattress.

"Well I'm not so get untired."

"That's not even a word, Michael." I argued with a little giggle.

"Shut up." He finished, with a smile as well. He climbed onto my bed and pushed at me like a small child until I turned to face him. I finally did as he wanted and became face to face with the beautiful creature that is Michael Clifford.

We sat like that for a while. Nobody talking, no sounds, just staring at each other in the dead quiet of the hotel room. It was nice, peaceful even.

"That color looks nice on you." I told Michael, my eyes traveled upwards to the black fluff.

"I know, you were practically drooling when I first showed you guys today." He pointed out, clearly amused.

"Shut up no I wasn't." I couldn't hold back my smile.

A smirk grew onto his face. "Oh so you deny it?" His voice lowered to a whisper as he continued, "Just like you're probably going to deny the way you were moaning my name in your sleep this morning? And the way I always catch you staring at my lips? The way you look like you're about to pounce on me when we're performing?" With each accusation, the closer he got to me and the lower his voice dropped. A rosy pink blush found its way up my neck and onto my cheeks. The room felt very hot all of the sudden, I don't know if it was our close proximity or just the topic of conversation.

Michael leaned in, his bright lips the only thing I could focus on. He pressed his lips to mine in a gentle manner. I kissed back, my lips seeming to move on their own accord. The sensation was amazing, I wanted, no needed more. I sat up on my elbow in order to deepen the kiss. Michael's hands rested on my sides as he moved to be on top. Our lips never breaking. His tongue moved to lick at my lips as I opened my own. Our tongues moving together perfectly in a way that extracted a loud moan from me. The sound seemed to fuel Michael as he moved his legs to straddle my hips. My hands moved up and down his smooth stomach and behind to his back. I gripped at the hem of his shirt pulling slightly, silently telling him to take it off. He moved back and peeled the shirt off of his fair skin. He moved his lips down to my jaw and kissed along the bone, and moving down to my neck. Needy whimpers left my mouth as Michael's mouth worked magic on my neck. He stopped and sucked at a spot that had me feeling on cloud nine. He was sure to leave a mark with the way he was going. You would probably be able to see it but at this time,I didn't give a fuck about anything except Michael. My hand moved down to the front of his jeans, pushing down to give him just the right amount of pressure. He groaned and panted into my neck loudly.

"Off." He grunted, gesturing towards my green muscle shirt. We separated and I allowed him to take the sweaty item off of me. My hand went back to work on him, I brought my other hand down to start undoing the buttons and zipper of his jeans. Finally unhooking them, I pushed them down the best I could without disrupting Michael's attack on my sensitive nipples. I stuck my hand into his boxers, moaning at the feeling of finally wrapping my fingers around his thick member.

He groaned non-stop as I began to move my hand up and down. He worked on removing my pants as I sped up my movements. He pushed my pants and boxers down to my knees. I let go of him long enough for him to remove them all the way off my legs, taking his fully off as well. Warm flesh was on warm flesh, our hands wandering all over as our mouths connected again, I felt like I was in heaven.

"Fuck Luke, do you have anything?" He pulled away long enough to speak. I nodded my head towards my bag. "Side pocket on the left." I panted out, breathless. He returned back with one of the condoms I keep in my bags and a bottle of lube I usually only use for myself.

He opened the bottle up and squirted some on his fingers. He tapped my knee hinting for me to spread my legs. He rubbed my hip in a soothing way as he circled my hole with a lubed up finger. He gently pushed his finger into me, moving it around slightly to open me up. Whines passes through my lips as the slight pain turned into pleasure.

"A-another, Michael, p-please." I choked out. He inserted another lube coated finger. He started to fuck into me with his fingers, scissoring and opening me up in a delectable way. He added another finger and continued his thrusting until he found the spot that made me arch my back off the bed, and scream his name. "M-Michael, I-I-I'm ready." With that he pulled out his fingers, wiping them clean on the bed.

He tore open the condom packet and slid it on, adding some more lube to it before grabbing my hips.

"This is gonna hurt a little more, okay Lukey? If it gets too much just stop me, alright?" I nodded my head yes. He lined his dick up and slowly began to push his way into me. I winced in pain with every inch that entered me. When he was almost all the way in i stopped him.

"Hold on, j-just give me a few minutes." I wiped my slightly watery eyes clean and allowed myself time to adjust to his above-average size.

"Okay, I'm ready." I told him. He pushed in the rest of the way and thrusted into me long and deep. It felt better than what any dream could have showed me.

"F-f-fuck Luke, you're so tight. Feel s-so good." Michael moaned out. Loud cries of Michael's name and deep panting left my mouth as he hit my prostate. He pounded into that same spot over and over again. The slight whimpers turned into loud groans the closer I got. "Fuck M-Michael, s-so close." I warned out to him. "Me too baby." He continued his thrusting in and out of me.

I bit my lip to try and stifle how loud I was. "Fuck Luke, I-I'm.." Michael said right before hitting his climax. With a few more thrusts to my prostate I hit mine as well. Michael's name sounding like a prayer leaving my mouth in the most unholiest of situations. With one final thrust, he pulled out. Removing and tying off the condom before throwing it out in the bin beside the bed.

Michael lay beside me, pulling up the blanket to cover us both up. We were both too tired to do much besides lay there together. Before we both ended up falling asleep, I had to ask, "Was this a one time thing?" I looked up at Michael who was currently holding me in his arms. "It's whatever you want it to be." He looked down at me and smiled. Pressing a soft kiss to my lips and tightening his arms around me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
> Kudos and comments are loved!  
> Thank you my sons


End file.
